Proposal
by dconanfamily
Summary: Sedikit kisah proposal Mouri Kogoro, si bodoh maniak Yoko Okino dengan Eri Kisaki. / "KAU DILAMAR!" / Mind to RnR?


**Q** **Detective Conan** (c) **Aoyama Gosho**

 **.**

 _By Grup I "Sambung Fanfic DCF"_

 _Aoshima Mina (reycchi) - Fusae Campbell (Ricchi) - Ikumi Soda (Jeanti R) - Shiho Miyano (Emak) - Midori Kuriyama (Nabila)_

.

.

Malam itu, Eri pulang dari kafe dengan ekspresi wajah terkonyol yang pernah ia buat.

Setelah hidup lebih dari dua dekade, Eri tidak pernah satu kalipun merasakan apa yang namanya jantung berdebar-debar, napas tercekat, tubuh menegang, pipi menghangat, serta dunia serasa milik berdua. Yah, singkatnya, Eri tidak pernah merasakan apa yang orang sebut sebagai jatuh cinta—sesuatu yang orang bilang indah, tetapi tidak untuknya. Kisaki Eri tidak memberi adjektif indah untuk cinta.

Wanita muda itu melirik jari manis tangan kanannya yang dilingkari cincin perak sederhana. Murah, hanya cincin besi yang dilapisi perak. Tentunya tidak akan semahal perak asli.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku bilang iya?" umpatnya sambil memasang raut wajah kesal. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh."

Masih sambil mengumpat-ngumpat, Eri berbelok menuju kompleks perumahan elit yang ada di sana. Wanita itu menekan bel rumah pertama pada belokan.

"Yukiko, buka pintunya!" geramnya sambil menekan tombol pada interkom dengan emosi meluap.

Detik berikutnya, gerbang rumah itu terbuka. Eri berderap menuju pintu rumah tersebut yang berjarak sekitar delapan meter dari pagar.

"Berisik sekali, sih," gerutu Yukiko sambil membuka pintu dan menguap lebar. "Aku jadi terpaksa bangun tidur."

"Suamimu tidak di rumah, kan?" tanya Eri sambil dengan seenaknya melepas sepatu di genkan lalu mengenakan sandal rumah yang ada.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Yukiko menyahut dengan kerutan di dahi. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut dibangunkan dan dibentak-bentak tamu pada malam hari?

Eri menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Yukiko mengerjap. Untuk sesaat, wanita yang kini bermarga Kudou itu tidak dapat memahami Eri.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Memangnya—"

Kemudian mata Yukiko menangkap pantulan cahaya dari jari manis tangan kanan Eri.

"E-Eri..." Yukiko menatap wanita berkacamata itu tidak percaya. "KAU DILAMAR?!"

Eri tidak menjawab. Mulutnya mengeluarkan dengusan pelan diiringi semburat merah pada wajahnya. Mata di balik kacamatanya tidak menatap Yukiko, terlalu malu hanya untuk sekedar mengiyakan.

"Siapa siapa?!" tanya Yukiko antusias dengan mata melebar bahagia. Siapa yang tidak senang mendengar kabar gembira dari salah satu teman dekat?

"K-Kogo—"

"—MOURI?!" Lagi, Yukiko berseru tanpa peduli kanan kiri. Beruntungnya mereka, tidak ada seorang tetangga pun yang mengomel mendengar suara indah Yukiko.

Eri mendengus. "Seperti biasa, kau memang bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bercerita, Yukiko. Aku pergi."

Yukiko terkekeh sembari menahan lengan Eri. "Bercanda," ucapnya geli melihat sobatnya yang serius itu mudah sekali dikerjai. "Ayo, masuk. Mau minum apa? Teh? Kopi?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," jawab Eri formal. "Aku hanya perlu bercerita."

"Baiklah, kita bisa mengobrol di perpustakaan," senyum Yukiko sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong diikuti Eri di belakangnya. "Aku tidak pernah pergi ke sana kecuali Yusaku menyuruhku, ya ampun."

Eri tidak menanggapi kata-kata Yukiko. Bukannya sombong, persahabatan kedua wanita ini sejak dulu memang begitu. Yang satu memiliki semangat tinggi dan hobi berbicara, yang satunya lagi sudah cukup senang menjadi pendengar dan bicara seadanya.

Jadi, sebuah keajaiban bagi Yukiko begitu ia tahu Eri ingin bercerita padanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana ia mengajakmu bertemu hingga kau mau menemuinya," tukas Yukiko sambil duduk di kursi kesayangan Yusaku dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Eri yang masih gugup kemudian duduk di hadapan Yukiko. "Sebenarnya, pada awalnya dia hanya meneleponku. Mengajakku bertemu apanya, Yukiko? Dia bilang kalau dia membutuhkan bantuanku karena sedang terjebak dalam situasi yang mendesak," sembur perempuan itu dengan intonasi naik turun namun nampak senang meski mati-matian disembunyikan di balik topeng harga diri.

Perempuan yang telah menyandang marga Kudou itu menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi menggoda yang menyebalkan. Oh, Tuhan, lucu sekali melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Tak pernah sekali pun Yukiko menyangka kalau hari _ini_ benar-benar akan datang.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu atau aku benar-benar akan pergi," ucap Eri dengan wajah juteknya.

Senyuman manis hanya dapat perempuan berambut cokelat panjang itu berikan, " _Hai, hai_. Lalu?"

Sial. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa dirinya menjadi _out of character_ begini hanya karena kejadian itu? _Well_ , mau ditampik sekeras apa pun toh sisi wanitanya sedang mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ya, ya, hebat.

Mulutnya kembali mendeskripsikan segala kejadian yang terus berputar secara kontinu dalam otaknya, "Dia bilang dia sedang terjebak dalam sebuah kasus di kafe dan membutuhkan bantuanku." Ekspresi seorang Eri Kisaki –yang sebentarlagi berubah menjadi Mouri— terlihat jengkel.

Yukiko mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai bentuk responnya terhadap cerita Eri saat sahabatnya itu meliriknya sekilas dari balik kacamata. Dalam hati ia benar-benar merasa _excited_ ingin mengetahui yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ini Eri Kisaki, lho!

"Aku langsung menghampirinya. Si bodoh itu selalu saja menyusahkanku," rajuknya dengan bibir yang ditekuk.

Ia bahkan rela terjun ke jalan, menembus dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk tulang nan lembab sisa hujan tadi sore. Hanya bermodalkan selembar kardigan berwarna krem tanpa _scarf_ dan ini hanya demi si bodoh maniak Yoko Okino itu!

Terkadang Eri sendiri tak mengerti akan apa yang ia lakukan. Tak mengerti akan apa yang gerak refleks tubuhnya lakukan. Tak mengerti akan reaksi yang tubuhnya berikan kala berdekatan dengan Kogoro. Tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

Ia pun tak mengerti kenapa manusia macam Kogoro Mouri bisa membuatnya merasakan hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan? Debaran jantung yang naik turun sampai rasanya ia akan kehilangan organ vital yang menopang hidupnya, misalkan. Juga suhu tubuh yang memanas sampai membuat wajahnya berubah warna.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kogoro. Bagai sebuah magis yang tak terdefinisi, laki-laki itu hadir dan menjebol segala pertahanan seorang Eri Kisaki. Tanpa sadar pria itu memecah topeng Eri yang terbuat dari material harga diri. Hebat. Seorang Kogoro Mouri.

Lagi, Yukiko yang sedang terbalut dengan piyama merah mudanya hanya mampu mengulum senyum.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Eri membenahi letak kacamatanya, otaknya merekam betul setiap kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya tadi. Ia menatap deretan buku-buku koleksi keluarga Kudou untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Yukiko atau dia akan mendapati senyuman menyebalkan dari sahabatnya itu kalau sampai menatapnya. Ia menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Begitu sampai di kafe, aku tak melihatnya. Aku juga tidak menemukan keanehan di sana. Aku bingung soal situasi mendesak yang si bodoh katakan di telepon tadi."

Yukiko ikut menautkan alisnya, menciptakan kerutan di keningnya. Ia tetap mengunci mulutnya, membiarkan sahabatnya melanjutkan untaian cerita miliknya.

"Lalu tiba-tiba dia muncul, sepertinya baru dari toilet. Dia menghampiriku dan memamerkan cengiran lebarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Menyebalkan, bukan? Lalu ia menarik kursi yang berada di depanku, menempatkan dirinya duduk di sana. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah kesal."

Eri berhenti bercerita lagi, menghela napas berat menahan rasa kesal mengingat kejadian itu, memijat sebentar pelipisnya perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal yang mengganggu dirinya. Yukiko tetap mengunci mulutnya, membiarkan sahabatnya tetap meneruskan cerita yang ajaib membuat Yukiko merasa sempurna sebagai sahabat. Beberapa menit Eri terdiam dan memijat pelipisnya, akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dia hanya menatapku dengan sangat lama. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya mengunci mulutnya. Lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh arti, dan senyumannya itu sungguh menyebalkan. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut kepadanya. Dan saat aku memasang wajah cemberut itu, yang dia lakukan adalah menertawakanku. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan, Yukiko?"

Yukiko yang ditanya oleh Eri memberikan anggukan cepat tanda menyetujui pertanyaan Eri, mencoba memahami perasaan yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Eri. Eri menatap wajah Yukiko, menyelidiki wajah Yukiko yang dikiranya akan meledeknya, namun yang diselidik menunjukkan wajah penasaran dan siap mendengarkan untaian cerita Eri.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Eri. Aku menunggu dan siap untuk mendengarkan," yakin Yukiko kepada Eri yang masih saja memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada Yukiko.

"Kau sangat antusias sekali, Yukiko!" imbuh Eri dengan wajah sebal.

Yukiko memasang wajah serius. Yukiko bahkan memberikan tanda kepada Eri untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, tanda yang mengatakan bahwa ia siap mendengarkan apapun cerita Eri. Eri menatap Yukiko lagi, ia sebenarnya merasa malu karena harus menceritakan hal seperti ini, sesuatu yang disebut dengan mengungkapkan perasaan, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga akan ada dalam hidupnya. Ia menghela napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan untaian ceritanya, "Aku akhirnya mendiamkannya. Membuang muka menatap ke arah luar yang ternyata sedang gerimis. Memerhatikan para pejalan kaki yang sibuk berlari menghindari gerimis yang turun. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya. Namun yang dia lakukan adalah sibuk memainkan es batu yang berada di gelasnya yang kosong. Lelaki macam apa yang mendiamkan wanita yang sudah menunggunya sangat lama?"

Eri tiba-tiba menghentikan ceritanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah susunan-susunan buku milik Yusaku yang tertata rapi di raknya masing-masing.

"Apakah Yusaku pernah menghadiahkanmu buku, Yuki? Aku rasa Yusaku adalah laki-laki yang tak akan membuatmu menunggu lama, membuatmu merasa sebal, bahkan sebal karena tingkahnya," ungkap Eri tiba-tiba.

Yukiko tertegun mendengar pernyataan Eri yang ditujukan kepadanya. Yukiko memasang wajah kebingungan, tak mengerti harus merespon Eri seperti apa. Dan akhirnya Yukiko memilih untuk diam. Yukiko kembali memasang wajah serius. Yukiko mengulangi memberikan tanda kepada Eri untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Yang dberikan tanda masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di tempatnya. Akhirnya Yukiko memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eri.

"Yusaku lelaki yang menyebalkan juga. Namun aku mencintainya karena dia sungguh istimewa. Yusaku bukanlah lelaki yang romantis, dia adalah maniak misteri dan menulis. Membuatku sebal saat dia asyik dengan dunianya itu. Dan kurasa Mouri bukanlah tipe lelaki yang maniak terhadap misteri, sehingga kau tidak akan khawatir dengannya. Ayo, lanjutkan kembali ceritamu Eri. Aku masih belum mendengarkan cerita intinya darimu"

Eri menatap Yukiko kembali, tersipu malu ketika diingatkan tentang cerita inti dari untaian ceritanya. Eri membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sebenarnya tidak salah sama sekali, namun membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman karena rasa malunya?

"Yukiko ... Aku ingin sepertimu." _Hah? Sepertiku?_

Ekspresi Yukiko mendadak berubah. Kaget, heran, aneh, bercampur satu dengan matanya yg melotot lebar.

 _Tadi Eri habis makan apa sih? Kok tiba-tiba curhat lah terus tahu-tahu mau jadi kayak aku._

"Aku serius, Yuki." Kali ini giliran Eri yang tatapannya mulai melotot tajam ke arah Yukiko. Wanita itu pun hanya bisa diam sambil tetap bertanya mengapa Eri bisa seperti itu.

"Eri, kamu ini sudah cantik, tegas, langsing begitu. Sempurna pula. Lalu mengapa masih mau menjadi seperti aku?"

"Agar aku tidak canggung lagi kalau bertemu dengan ... Mouri."

"Oh ya, ya, ya ...," angguk Yukiko pelan tanda mengerti, namun sebenarnya hanya tanda tanya besar yang terpikir olehnya.

Eri yang sedari tadi tiba-tiba berbicara frontal, tahu-tahu sudah menunduk kembali bagaikan ia punya beban di punggungnya. Sedangkan Yukiko hanya menatap Eri dengan keheranan, berharap Eri tidak ada lagi punya pemikiran untuk bisa mirip seratus persen dengannya.

"Eri. Kamu sadar tidak?"

"Ah? Apa?" Eri yang dari tadi tiba-tiba menunduk tahu-tahu sudah bertampang serius lagi.

"Kamu jadi aneh."

Ekspresi Eri mulai berubah. Lagi dan lagi. Ditambah dengan keringatnya yang terus mengucur membuat riasan _make-up_ _-_ nya yang selalu super tebal hampir luntur.

"Jatuh cinta itu aneh ya. Bisa membuat orang jadi seperti alien," ucap Yukiko sembari melihat kearah buku-buku diperpustakaan rumahnya. Eri hanya bisa bengong–entah tahu maksudnya atau tidak.

"Tapi seaneh-anehnya orang yang jatuh cinta juga tetap saja ada yang ingin sama dia. Ha ha ha, jadi ingat dulu ...," kenang Yukiko. Eri yang aslinya hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik dan berbicara seperlunya malah tiba-tiba menjadi ingin banyak bertanya—mungkin karena pernyataan dari Yukiko?

"Hei..." Eri mulai berbicara sepatah kata. _Bagus_ _,_ _bagus_ _._ _K_ _au mau nanya apa, Eri?_

"Kau lapar tidak?"

AH! KIRAIN MAU NANYA APA TAHU-TAHU NGAJAK MAKAN.

"Selamat malam, Ibu. Mau pesan apa?"

"Yang biasa saja deh ... paket _burger_ sama kentang dan minum saja,"

"Yuki ... Aku sama ya?"

 _W-what?_

"Baik, Ibu, ditunggu ya, pesanannya. Totalnya 3100 _yen_."

"E-Eri, aku cari tempat duduk dulu, ya. Bayarlah dulu punyaku nanti kuganti di meja saja," Eri tidak merespon. Ia masih sibuk menghitung nominal uang yang akan ia berikan kepada kasir restoran itu.

"Haaahhh ... orang itu kenapa sih ... tingkahnya jadi aneh begitu," gumam Yukiko sambil merebahkan badannya setelah mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk makan bersama Eri.

Yukiko hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memerhatikan _smartphone_ miliknya. Ia semakin bingung dengan tingkah Eri yang mendadak berubah drastis sejak datang ke rumahnya.

 _Apa sebaiknya_ _._ _.. aku tel_ _e_ _pon Mouri saja_ _,_ _ya?_

DRRRT DRRRT

"AH! SMS DARI MOURI! PAS!" Yukiko tiba-tiba teriak saking senangnya, membuat semua orang jadi melihat ke arahnya. Buru-buru Yukiko menutup mulutnya sembari melihat ke arah Eri apakah suaranya terdengar atau tidak.

 _Huft. Untung saja dia masih sibuk._

Yukiko bergegas untuk melihat sms dari Mouri dengan semangat. Senyumnya agak mengembang sedikit berharap ia dapat jawaban mengapa Eri menjadi aneh.

 _mouri_love_yokookino Hoi Yuki. Ada Eri tidak di_ _sana? Dari_ _tadi aku tel_ _e_ _pon dia tak ada respon sama sekali_

 _actressyukikokudo Ada kok. Lagi sama aku sekarang makan di dekat rumahku. Eh_ _M_ _ouri boleh nanya tidak?_

 _mouri_love_yokookino Hah? Mau nanya apa?_

Sejauh mata Eri memandang, berbagai arah ia telaah, batang hidung wanita cerewet itu tak telihat juga. Beberapa langkah ia tapaki, mulailah terlihat sesosok lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mouri—lelaki yang baru saja mempersuntingnya itu. Seakan merasa terpanggil, Mouri pun menengok ke arah Eri dan melambaikan tangannya. Dengan raut wajah semerah tomat, Eri berjalan menuju detektif amatiran itu.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Eri tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah tak karuannya kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya ingin makan malam. Kebetulan saja bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Di balik poni rambutnya, Eri menatap Mouri diam-diam. Bukan tatapan yang dimabuk cinta, hanya sekedar menyelidiki apa yang keluar dari mulut lelaki mesum itu adalah suatu kebenaran. Nyatanya, Eri menyadari bahwa bola mata Mouri kabur ke berbagai sudut ruangan tanpa arah—orang berbohong pernah menatap mata lawan bicaranya kan? Meskipun begitu, Eri tetap menutup rapat mulutnya tanpa mengeluh tentang kebohongan kosong Mouri itu.

Satu menit, dua menit berlalu lalang. Tak sepatah kata pun terucapkan, hanya gemerisik sendok dan piring yang saling bertumbukan. Aura tegang menyelimuti, keringat dingin tanda kegugupan mulai mengucur hingga akhirnya, Mouri meruntuhkan benteng ketakutannya itu. Ia pun memulai melelehkan keadaan yang sebelumnya dingin—sedingin es.

Sepatah dua patah kata untuk membuat Eri melihatnya. Memang sulit, ia akui. Ditambah dengan tameng harga diri Eri yang begitu kuat nan tebal. Namun pada akhirnya bagai batu yang perlahan menjadi butiran pasir, segores senyuman mulai terlihat menghiasi wajah Eri yang sepertinya selalu ditutupi oleh topeng wanita mandiri. Belenggu hatinya perlahan retak dan pecah di hadapan Mouri. Berawal dari topik basi tentang cuaca hingga berujung pada bagaiman pesta pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung. Memang tak logis, bagaimana lelaki yang penampilannya dapat dikategorikan sebagai 'tidak memenuhi kriteria', pemikiran pendek, kekanakan, dan mesum itu mampu menjinakkan wanita berhati beton seperti Eri. Eri sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana dirinya bisa jatuh hati dengan lelaki seperti Mouri, ia pun menyadari betapa irasionalnya cinta itu—tak mengerti bagaimana awalnya, darimana datangnya, dan apa yang akan terjadi akhirnya.

Eri hanya bisa berharap, marga keluarganya yang akan berganti itu akan terus melekat padanya sampai tubuhnya menemukan akhir bahagianya.

"Eri ..." Suara berat disertai gemetar hebat karena gugup itu memanggil wanita di depannya. Eri yang tadinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri itu pun tersadar dan mulai menatap Mouri dengan matanya yang seolah-olah bertanya itu.

"Apa?"

"Mau berciuman tidak?"

Oh, betapa polosnya lelaki tak tahu diri itu. Belum pernah ia merasakan nyeri di pipi dengan bonus cetakan tangan berwarna merah. Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Eri, untuk beberapa menit terakhir sebelum akhirnya ia melakukan hal gila yang benar-benar gila untuk pertama kalinya itu.

"Kau bodoh atau gila?"

Eri berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tak lupa membawa tasnya sambil meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang karena ia tau, si detektif tak becus itu pasti sudah menghabiskan uangnya untuk _panchinko_ sebelum ke sini. Lelaki bernama Kogoro Mouri itu terdiam dengan tatapannya yang kosong seperti baru saja bertukar tatap dengan medusa itu karena bibir dan seluruh wajahnya terasa hangat tiba-tiba.

 _actressyukikokudo Bisa buat Eri bahagia tidak?_

 _mouri_love_yokookino Akan kurelakan uang_ panchinko _-ku hanya untuknya seorang._

.


End file.
